starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:Goodmind/Черновик
= Статьи = Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game |xyz= |routes= |distance= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |class= |diameter= |atmosphere= |climate= |gravity= |terrain=Свалка |water= |interest= |flora= |fauna= |species= |otherspecies= |language= |government= |population= |demonym= |cities= |imports= |exports= |affiliation=}} Раксус-Прайм ( ), также известный как Раксус ( ),Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики — планета-свалка, расположенная в системе Раксус, в Тионской гегемонии во Внешнем Кольце Галактики. После того как Великий Совет хаттов и Гильдия охотников за головами отказали раннему Альянсу Повстанцев в потенциальном альянсе против Галактической Империи, Генерал Дэвитс Дравен отправил сообщение Главнокомандующему Мон Мотме, где он предложил Гильдию добытчиков, он верил, что Альянсу удастся получить разрешение на безопасный проход от Гильдии, и дешевле чем Мотма могла бы подумать. Затем Дравен предоставил карту с активными расследованиями операций Гильдии Добытчиков, проводимых Альянсом, одна из которых была на Раксус-Прайме.Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев За кулисами Раксус-Прайм был впервые упомянут в каноне «Звёздных войн» в галерее для эпизода мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», «Герои на обеих сторонах». В Легендах, Раксус-Прайм впервые появился в детском романе 2003 года «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить», написанный Терри Биссоном.Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить Источники * * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» Примечания и сноски = Эпизод 9 = * Китстер Банай * Кэд Бэйн * BB-8 * Тобиас Бекетт * Гардулла Бесадии Старшая * Сио Биббл * Депа Биллаба * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Чёрный Кррсантан * Мина Бонтери * Буст * Босск * Bot * Боуш * Alva Brenne * Эфраим Бриджер * Эзра Бриджер * Мира Бриджер * C1-10P «Чоппер» * C-3PO * CC-1138 «Bacara» * КК-2224 «Коди» * CC-3636 «Wolffe» * CC-4477 «Thire» * Лэндо Калриссиан * Castas * Чубакка * Салациус Б. Крамб * КС-411 «Пондс» * Cylo * По Дэмерон * Фигрин Д'ан * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре * Devi * «ДиДжей» * Лотт Дод * Дуку * Dorae * Drooz * DUM-4 * Джин Эрсо * Fanry * Онаконда Фарр * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Финн * Кит Фисто * FN-1824 * FN-2003 «Slip» * FN-2199 «Nines» * Биб Фортуна * Ади Галлия * Гасгано * Со Геррера * Гранд-инквизитор * Гридо * Гривус * Нут Ганрей * Guattako * Рун Хаако * Клегг Холдфаст * Армитаж Хакс * Кайрак Инфайл'а * Сидон Итано * Кэнан Джаррус * Джек * Квай-Гон Джинн * Julia * Eldra Kaitis * Маз Каната * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Ки-Ади-Мунди * Аген Колар * Пло Кун * Иит Кот * Eeth Koth's daughter * Понг Крелл * Орсон Кренник * L3-37 * Сар Лабуда * Беру Уайтсан-Ларс * Клигг Ларс * Оуэн Ларс * Шми Скайуокер-Ларс * Lo * Риш Лу * Оди Мандрелл * Mapo * Мастер-взломщик * Дарт Мол * Мира * Митт'рау'нуруодо * Шенда Мол * Момин * Сайслин Мир * Джобель Наберри * Руви Наберри * Ругор Насс * Баррисс Оффи * Хондо Онака * Рик Олие * O-MR1 * Ула * OOM-9 * Саваж Опресс * Бейл Органа * Бреха Органа * Лея Органа * Оруба * Тимто Пагалис * Куарш Панака * Папаноида * Azool Phantelle * Фазма * Эвен Пиелл * Дарт Плэгас * Ункар Платт * Йараэль Пуф * Ки'ра * Бен Куадинарос * R2-D2 * Оппо Ранцизис * Ravna * Галлиус Ракс * Макс Рибо * Réillata * Кайло Рен * КС-7567 «Рекс» * Рей * Roggo * Ротта * Рис * Сабе * Джун Сато * Себульба * Эйла Секура * Тайду Сефла * Дарт Сидиус * Сайфо-Диас * Сильман * Синкер * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Сноук * Сай Снутлс * Хан Соло * Sssp * Сана Старрос * Струнк * Чам Синдулла * Гера Синдулла * Кассио Тагге * Талзин * Асока Тано * Уилхафф Таркин * Рус Тарпальс * Тидо * Лор Сан Текка * Толм * Шаак Ти * Роуз Тико * Сэси Тийн * Тиккес * Магна Толван * Tonra * Коулман Требор * Тру-трил-тек * Рэттс Тайрэлл * УРоРРуР’Р’Р * Финис Валорум * Вани * Асажж Вентресс * Веруна * Вордейло * Драйден Вос * Квинлан Вос * Вальд * Уикет У. Уоррик * Уотто * Мейс Винду * Казуда Зионо * Йаддль * Йода |creatures= * Ануба * Банта * Blixus * Рыба-коготь коло * Рососпинник * Эопи * Фазьер * Блоха ** Лавовая блоха * Гандарк * Лаггабист * Морской убийца опи * Пёрргил * Рафтар * Рептоптица ** Кааду * Ронто * Водное чудовище сандо * Shellfish * Зилло |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии BB ** Серия R *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 * Боевой дроид ** Аква-дроид ** Боевой дроид серии B *** Боевой дроид B1 *** Боевой супердроид B2 ** Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 ** Боевой дроид серии OOM *** Боевой дроид-командир OOM * Дроид телохранитель и инфорсер IG-RM * Дроид-рабочий ** Пит-дроид серии DUM ** Ремонтный дроид WED «Тредвелл» *** WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» * Медицинский дроид ** Midwife droid * Протокольный дроид ** Модель 3PO ** Протокольный дроид RA-7 |events= * Великая резня на Малакоре * Эпоха Империи ** Убийство Куарша Панаки ** Битва при Атоллоне ** Battle of Fortress Vader ** Декларация Альянса повстанцев ** Похороны Падме Амидалы ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Нападение на космические доки Мако-Та *** Битва при Эндоре *** Битва при Хоте *** Битва при Джакку *** Битва при Скарифе *** Битва при Явине *** Крайние меры *** Dragon Void Run *** Побег из Облачного города **** Дуэль в Облачном городе *** Миссия на Крэйте *** Операция «Зола» *** Спасение Хана Соло *** Спасение принцессы Леи *** Секретная миссия на Татуине *** Катастрофа ** Истребление джедаев *** Дуэль в Сенате *** Дуэль на Мустафаре *** Hunt for Eeth Koth *** Охота на Джокасту Ню *** Миссия на речной луне Ал'долима *** Rogue Inquisitor chase ** Освобождение Лотала *** Миссия в Лотальском храме джедаев *** Спасение Геры Синдуллы ** Mission to Malachor ** Миссия на Мустафаре ** Mission to rescue C-3PO ** Mission to Ryloth ** Mission to Tatooine ** Операция «Передача» ** Skirmish on Savareen * Новая Республика ** Холодная война *** Нападение на Туанул *** Побег с Джакку *** Побег с «Добивающего» *** Mission to Taul *** Схватка на борту «Эраваны» *** Strike at Pressy's Tumble ** Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера ** Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением *** Нападение на флот Сопротивления *** Битва на Крэйте *** Битва при базе «Старкиллер» *** Битва на Такодане *** Escape of the Colossus *** Эвакуация Ди'Куара *** Миссия в Канто-Байт ** Галактическое соглашение ** Свадьба Хана Соло и Леи Органы * Сумерки Республики ** Битва за Набу ** Бунта Ив Классик ** Войны клонов *** Alderaan Refugee Conference *** Битва при Абрегадо *** Битва при Кристофсисе *** Битва при Корусанте *** Битва на Джеонозисе *** Битва за Харуун-Кэл *** Битва при Камино *** Битва при Лола-Саю *** Battle of Malastare *** Битва за Мон-Калу *** Battle of Orto Plutonia *** Битва при Рилоте *** Битва за Салукемай *** Битва при Тете *** Битва при Умбаре *** Bombing at the Jedi Temple *** Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid *** Capture of Cato Neimoidia *** Пленение Иита Кота *** Confederate–Republic peace initiative *** Дуэль в офисе Палпатина *** Вторжение на Сципио *** Kidnapping of the Papanoida daughters *** Mandalorian black market conspiracy *** Мандалорская гражданская война (Войны клонов) *** Mission to Bardotta *** Mission to Batuu *** Mission to Bray *** Миссия на Флорруме *** Mission to Vanqor *** Битва за Кашиик *** Mission to Lotho Minor *** Миссия на Мортисе *** Mission to Raxus *** Mission to Rodia *** Mission to Vanqor *** Operation on Hissrich *** Осады Внешнего Кольца *** Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *** Rescue of Adi Gallia *** [[Sabotage of the Endurance|Sabotage of the Endurance]] *** Second mission to Florrum *** Showdown on Teth *** Осада Мандалора *** Skirmish above Raydonia *** Схватка на Флорруме *** Skirmish on Kardoa *** Skirmish on Naboo *** The Matter of Using Toydarian Territory to Aide the Shipment of Relief Supplies to the Citizens of Ryloth *** Приказ 66 *** Second battle of Christophsis *** Second battle of Dathomir *** Вторая битва за Джеонозис *** Третья битва за Майгито *** Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы ** Дуэль на Татуине ** Funeral of Shmi Skywalker Lars ** Вторжение на Набу ** Mission to Bromlarch ** Mission to Mathas ** Mission to Numidian Prime ** Mission to Pijal ** Миссия на Татуине (Сепаратистский кризис) ** Mission to Teth ** Open-Closed War *** Mission to Carnelion IV ** Rescue of Lo ** Сепаратистский кризис *** Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы ** Skirmish on the moon of Drazkel ** War on unidentified planet *** Mission to unidentified planet |locations= * Rishi Maze ** Система Камино *** Камино **** Тайпока-Сити * Галактика ** Bray ** Carnelion IV ** Колонии *** Bardotta *** Чандрила **** Ханна-Сити *** Neimoidia *** Сектор Квеллор **** Система Кейто-Неймодия ***** Кейто-Неймодия ** Центральные Миры *** Albarrio sector **** Albarrio system ***** Сципио *** Сектор Альдераан **** Система Альдераан ***** Альдераан *** Лазурный сектор **** Azure system ***** Anaxes *** Кореллианский сектор **** Система Кореллия ***** Кореллия *** Сектор Коруса **** Субсектор Корусант ***** Система Корусант ****** Корусант ******* Кабинет Императора ******* Галактический оперный театр ******* Императорский дворец ******* Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center *** Система Хосниан **** Хосниан-Прайм *** Нью-Плимпто ** Регион Экспансии *** Сектор Циркарпус **** Circarpous system ***** Мимбан *** Dorin *** Призрачная туманность **** Система Умбара ***** Умбара *** Iktotch *** Шили *** Сектор Танд **** Kafrene system ***** Кольцо Кафрены *** Thisspias ** Free Trade Zone ** Внутреннее Кольцо *** Champala *** Система Джакку **** Джакку ***** Гоазонские пустоши ***** Кельвиново ущелье ***** Аванпост Ниима ***** Starship Graveyard ***** Туанул *** Japrael sector **** Japrael system ***** Ондерон *** Kiffu *** Pijal ** Kardoa ** Mathas ** Среднее Кольцо *** Алин *** Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант **** Система Сверкающий бриллиант ***** Bright Jewel **** Numidian system ***** Нумидиан-Прайм ***** Орд-Мантелл *** Bromlarch *** Сектор Брикс **** Система Вобани ***** Вобани *** Cerea *** Chalacta *** Сектор Чоммель **** Система Набу ***** Набу ****** Великие травяные равнины ****** Озёрный край ******* Варыкино ****** Ото-Гунга ****** Тид ******* Королевский дворец Тида ****** Trade Federation laboratory *** Dustig sector **** Malastare system ***** Маластар *** Haruun Kal *** Иридония *** Ланники *** Moonus Mandel *** Сектор Митаранор **** Система Кашиик ***** Кашиик ***** Wasskah *** Сектор Слу **** Вандор *** Сектор Таштор **** Takodana system ***** Такодана ****** Takodana Castle *** Сектор Тераби **** Система Джеда ***** Джеда ****** Храм Уиллов ** Nexus Route ** Внешнее Кольцо *** Сектор Абрион **** Rishi system ***** Rishi Station **** Система Скариф ***** Скариф ****** Хранилище Скарифа *** Сектор Аноат **** Система Хот ***** Хот ****** База «Эхо» **** Система Беспин ***** Беспин ****** Облачный город *** Сектор Арканис **** Система Джеонозис ***** Джеонозис ****** Geonosian droid factories ****** Арена Петранаки **** Система Тату ***** Тату I ***** Тату II ***** Татуин ****** Дом Бена Кеноби ****** Большая яма Каркуна ****** Дворец Джаббы ****** Юндлендская пустошь ****** Laguna Caves ****** Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов ****** Мос-Эйсли ******* Док 94 ****** Мос-Эспа ******* Великая арена Мос-Эспа ******* Skywalker home ******* Магазин Уотто ****** Tusken Raider camp *** Сектор Атравис **** Система Мустафар ***** Мустафар ****** Замок Вейдера ****** Равнины Гахенн ****** Mustafarian mining complex ****** Пещера ситхов ****** Sith temple *** Belderone sector **** Lola Sayu system ***** Лола-Саю ****** Цитадель *** Сектор Бхериз **** Система Иду ***** Иду *** Сектор Каламари **** Calamari system ***** Мон-Кала *** Система Кастилон **** Кастилон *** Chorlian sector **** Malachor system ***** Малакор ****** Malachor Sith Temple *** Кристофсис *** Корпоративный сектор **** Система Кантоника ***** Кантоника ****** Канто-Байт ******* Канто-казино *** Система Крэйт **** Крэйт ***** Аванпост Крэйт *** Фелуция *** Florrum *** Сектор Гаулус **** Система Рилот ***** Рилот ****** Лессу *** Гордианский предел **** Система Явин ***** Явин-4 *** Hissrich *** Кэллер *** Сектор Кессель **** Система Кессель ***** Кессель ***** Дуга Кесселя *** Сектор Лотал **** Система Атоллон ***** Атоллон **** Система Гарел ***** Гарел **** Система Лотал ***** Лотал *** Малый Лото *** Сектор Мандалор **** Система Конкорд-Доун ***** Конкорд-Доун **** Система Мандалор ***** Мандалор **** New Kleyman system ***** Krownest *** Сектор Модделл **** Система Эндор ***** Эндор ****** Деревня Светлого древа ****** Эндорский генератор щита *** Майгито *** Нал-Хатта **** Gardulla the Hutt's Palace *** Нар-Шаддаа *** Сектор Нуири **** Система Стигеон ***** Стигеон-Прайм ****** Шпиль *** Oosalon *** Orto Plutonia *** Polis Massa *** Pressy's Tumble **** Pressy's Tumble refinery complex *** Quelii sector **** Система Датомир ***** Датомир *** Quermia *** Сектор Райобалло **** Dantooine system ***** Дантуин **** Lah'mu system ***** Ла'му *** Raydonia *** Родия *** Rolion sector **** Maridun system ***** Маридун *** Sanbra sector **** Система Илиниум ***** Ди'Куар ****** База Сопротивления *** Suolriep sector **** Saleucami system ***** Салукемай *** Сектор Саварин **** Savareen system *** Сектор Слуис **** Система Дагоба ***** Дагоба *** Sprizen sector **** Abafar *** Tarabba sector **** Система Утапау ***** Утапау *** Тионская гегемония **** Система Раксус ***** Raxus *** Toydaria *** Сектор Трилон **** Система Батуу ***** Батуу ****** Аванпост «Чёрный шпиль» *** Troiken *** Tund *** Ванкор ** Pollillus ** Stewjon ** Strokill Prime ** Таул ** Неизведанные Регионы *** Система Ак-То **** Ак-То ***** Храмовый остров ****** Зеркальная пещера ****** Гнездо ****** Дерево-библиотека *** База «Старкиллер» ** Vagadarr system ** Дикое Пространство *** Сектор 7G **** Илум *** Chrelythiumn system **** Мортис *** Lira San system **** Lira San * Междумирье |organizations= * Помощник * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Флот Альянса *** Пилот-повстанец ** Эндорская ударная команда ** Изгой-один ** Спектры * Архитектор * Боевые автоматы Бактоид * Охотник за головами * Кадет * Chairman * Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment * Closed * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Совет сепаратистов ** Сепаратистская армия дроидов ** Separatist Senate * Граф * Багровый рассвет * Crymorah syndicate * Cyberneticist * Dagoyan Order * Дипломат * Директор * Доктор * Exelbrok * Фигрин Д'ан и Модальные Узлы * Первый орден ** Элитная преторианская гвардия ** Армия Первого ордена *** Штурмовик ** Верховный лидер * Flesh Mongers * Галактическая Империя ** Chief Imperial Architect ** Галактический Император ** Великий Визирь ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** 975-й штурмовой гарнизон **** Fortress Vader Imperial garrison **** Гранд-генерал **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Штурмовик береговой обороны ***** Штурмовик-разведчик ***** Штурмовик ***** Оперативная группа 99 *** Имперский флот **** Гранд-адмирал ** Имперский офицер ** Имперский Сенат ** Инквизиторий ** Мофф * Галактическая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Apprentice Legislature *** Junior Representative *** Loyalist *** Vice Chair ** Великая армия Республики *** 501-й легион *** Клон-коммандер *** Солдат-клон *** Корусантская гвардия *** Galactic Marines *** Генерал-джедай *** Lightning Squadron ** Верховный канцлер * Ghtroc Industries * Губернатор * Гуавианская банда смерти * Великая армия гунганов * Верховный совет гунганов * Guattako's army * Картель хаттов ** Grand Hutt Council * Промышленные автоматы * Орден джедаев ** Гранд-мастер ** Джедай ** Высший совет джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай ** Jedi strike force ** Падаван * Журналист * Мусорный босс * Старьёвщик * Канджиклаб * Kkkt's clan * Рыцари Рен ** Мастер рыцарей Рен * Мандалорцы ** Дозор смерти * Техник * Фермер-влагодобытчик * Mud dwellers * Новая Республика ** New Republic Senate *** First Senator * Братья ночи * Офицер ** Капитан ** Коммандер ** Fleet Admiral ** Генерал ** Лейтенант * Old Ones * Open * Пилот * Пират * «Podracing Quarterly» * Принцесса * Сопротивление ** Colossus resistance ** Флот Сопротивления *** Пилот Сопротивления ** Шпионская сеть дроидов Сопротивления * Семья Рей * Rockhawkers * Королевский дом Набу ** Монарх Набу ** Naboo Royal Advisory Council ** Королевские служанки Набу ** Королевская служба безопасности Набу *** Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps **** Bravo Flight * Мусорщик * Разведчик * Sculptor * Сенатор * Коллектив теней * Ситхи ** Дарт ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Семья Скайуокеров * Слайсер * Контрабандист * Киджимские перевозчики спайса * Учитель * Вор * Торговая федерация ** Армия дроидов Торговой федерации ** Вице-король Торговой федерации * Warrior |species= * Алины * Bardottan * Бесалиски * Биты * Brayan * Цереане * Чадра-фаны * Чагриане * Кулисеттонцы * Даги * Дуросы * Er'Kit * Эвоки * Giants of living stone * Гунганы * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Кореллианцы ** Набуанцы ** Pijali * Хатты * Иктотчи * Джавы * Калишцы * Кел-доры * Киффары * Клатуинцы * Ковакианская обезьяноящерица * Ланники * Мириалане * Мустафарцы ** Северные мустафарцы * Наутоланы * Неймодианцы * Nosaurian * Ортолане * Па'лоуики * Palliduvan * Пау'аны * Куаррены * Квермианцы * Родианцы * Тидо * Thisspiasian * Толотиане * Тогруты * Тунги * Тойдарианцы * Трандошане * Troig * Народ песков * Тви'леки * Veknoid * Вуки * Зексто * Раса Йоды * Забраки |vehicles= * Спасательная капсула * Гоночный под ** Гоночный под Энакина ** BT310 quadra-Podracer ** IPG-X1131 LongTail ** KT9 Wasp ** Ord Pedrovia ** Scatalpen ** Гоночный под Себульбы * Репульсорная техника ** Парусная баржа *** «Кетанна» ** Спидер *** Лыжный спидер V-4X-D ** Гравицикл *** Zephyr-G swoop * Имперский планетарный оккупационный комплекс ** Имперский комплекс Лотала * Песчаный краулер * Космическая станция ** Cybloc transfer station ** Звезда Смерти *** «Звезда Смерти II» *** «Звезда Смерти I» ** Космические доки Мако-Та ** Заправочный супертанкер *** «Колосс» * Звёздный корабль ** Бомбардировщик *** MG-100 «Звёздная крепость» SF-17 ** Крупный корабль *** Крейсер **** Тяжёлый крейсер ***** ''Dreadnought''-class heavy cruiser ***** Звёздный крейсер MC85 ****** «Раддус» ***** ''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ****** «Malevolence» **** Звёздный крейсер ***** Звёздный крейсер MC75 ****** «Пучина» ***** Unidentified Mon Calamari cruiser 1 ****** «Geist» *** Дредноут **** Осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» ***** «Молниеносный» **** Звёздный дредноут типа «Мега» ***** «Господство» **** Дредноут типа «Провидение» ***** «Невидимая длань» *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ****** «Опустошитель» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» ***** «Добивающий» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ***** «Endurance» ***** «Steadfast» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 **** «Тантив IV» ** ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft *** «Раб I» ** Грузовой корабль *** Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» **** «Эравана» *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** 690 light freighter ****** Rey's 690 light freighter **** «Тысячелетний сокол» *** Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter **** «Вуутун Палаа» ** J-type 327 Nubian royal starship *** Королевский звездолёт Набу ** Шаттл *** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *** Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» **** Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена ** Звёздный истребитель *** Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» *** Звёздный истребитель N-1 *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель TIE/dg **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/sf **** Модифицированный перехватчик TIE/wi *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *** Y-wing starfighter **** Звёздный истребитель BTA-NR2 «Y-wing» ** Транспорт *** Средний транспорт GR-75 **** «Bright Hope» *** TUG-b13 ** Яхта *** «Первый свет» * Submarine ** Gungan bongo submarine * Шагоход ** AT-AT *** «Адская гончая-два» ** AT-RT |technology= * Антенна * Броня ** Броня солдата-клона *** Броня солдата-клона фазы I *** Броня солдата-клона фазы II ** Броня штурмовиков Первого ордена *** Броня Фазмы ** Шлем *** Шлем Кайло Рена *** Маска лорда Момина ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Бакта-камера * Дубинка ** Дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6 * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Карманный бластер **** Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A *** Бластерный пистолет S-5 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-5 *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 *** Бластер EL-16 *** Бластерная винтовка F-11D ** Бластер DC-15A * Энергетический арбалет ** Энергетический арбалет Чубакки * Компьютер ** Biocomputer * Кибернетика * Дроид * Электро-бисэнто * Двигатель ** Гипердвигатель * Flight simulator * Gaderffii stick * Голограмма * Гиперпространственный трекер * Kyuzo petar * Световой меч ** Второй световой меч Ади Галлии ** Белые световые мечи Асоки Тано ** Световой меч Баррис Оффи ** Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями *** Световой меч Кайло Рена ** Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью *** Световой меч Дуку *** Световой меч Кайрака Инфайл'ы ** Eeth Koth's lightsaber ** Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber ** Зелёный световой меч Люка Скайуокера ** Световой меч Мола ** Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber (Jedi Master) ** Plo Koon's lightsaber ** Quinlan Vos's lightsaber ** Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна ** Shaak Ti's lightsaber ** Световой меч ситхов *** Световые мечи Дарта Сидиуса *** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *** Двухклинковый световой меч **** Световой меч Дарта Мола **** Savage Opress's lightsaber ** Световой меч Скайуокеров ** Stass Allie's lightsaber * Влагоуловитель * Мотиватор * Счетверённая лазерная пушка ** Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G ** Планетарный генератор щита SLD-26 * Репульсорная гондола * Shield generator * Посох ** Боевой посох *** Боевой посох Рей ** Посох спикера * TranLang III communication module |miscellanea= * Бакта * Блокада * Кровь * Blue Shadow Virus * Награда * Bridge city * Кантина * Столица * Карбонит * Пещера * Избранный * Город * Клонирование * Одежда ** Накидка ** Куртка *** Лётная куртка Сопротивления ** Роба * Кома * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл * Валюта ** Кредит * Смерть * Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» * Пустыня * Diet * Экуменополис * Ухо * Emergency Powers Act * Глаз * Флот * Флагман * Пища ** Сублимированный крахмал ** Рационный паёк ** Вег-мясо * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Узы Силы ** Молния Силы ** Проекция Силы ** Призрак Силы ** Стазис Силы ** Видение Силы ** Светлая сторона Силы ** Пытка разума ** Обман разума ** Психометрия ** Отделение от Силы ** Телекинез * Лес * Fortress * Топливо ** Коаксий * Галактика (астрономический объект) * Азартные игры * Гарнизон * Ангар * Родной мир * Охота * Гиперпространство * Кодекс джедаев * Обучение джедаев * Язык ** Хаттский язык * Кожа (материал) ** Bantha hide * Бой на световых мечах ** Дуэль на световых мечах * Конечность * Lung * Магма * Карта с координатами Скайуокера * Брачный союз * Антикварная шкатулка Маз * Медитация * Метр * Mid Rim Cooperation Motion * Закон о создании армии * Military Disarmament Act * Горное дело * Спутник * Рот * Обсидиан * Океан * Родители * Планета * Гонки на подах * Портал * Тюрьма * Проект «Возрождение» * Размножение * Кольцо ** Кольцо Сноука * Священные тексты джедаев * Разум * Рабство * Раса * Отряд * Эскадрилья * Squid Lake * Звезда * Камень * Болото * Татуировка * Время ** Тысячелетие ** Стандартный день ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартный год * Язык * Зубы * Вулкан * Вотум недоверия * Вода }}